marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 127
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions * Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** Items: * and | Synopsis1 = Maximum Clonage continues from ... With reports that Spider-Man and an unknown assailant are atop the Empire State Building, a group of police officers rush up the stairs to take control of the situation. They are not the only ones interested in the wall-crawler and his guest as, across the way, the Punisher views the pair through the scope of a sniper rife. Spider-Man has come to the top of the Empire State Building with the Jackal. His life has been totally rocked by the revelation that he is really the clone of Peter Parker and is now being convinced to join the mad scientist.Spider-Man was told he was a clone in . This revelation is a lie perpetuated by the Green Goblin as seen in . Recognizing the Jackal, the Punisher prepares to take his shot.The Punisher was once tricked into going after Spider-Man back in . That's when the wall-crawler's spider-sense warns him of danger, ruining the Punisher's aim on the Jackal. With the authorities storming the observation deck on the building, the Jackal suggests that they find someplace else to talk, prompting Spider-Man to web-sling away with the madman in his arms. Watching them go, the Punisher thinks about how recent events have made him change perspectives on his one man war against crime.This is a reference to the events of when the Punisher was forced to seemingly kill Nick Fury. However, unknown at this time, the Punisher actaully killed a Life Model Decoy and the real Fury is still alive and well, as revealed in - . Meanwhile, in Forest Hills, Anna Watson is working on maintaining the home of her late friend May Parker. Mary Jane feels bad, but Anna insists that it is the least she can do after Peter and Mary Jane allowed her to stay her.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. She points out that the couple has been through a lot after May's death and Peter being put on trial for murder.The woman everyone thought was Aunt May died in . This woman was an impostor as revealed in . Peter was arrested for murder in Amazing Spider-Man #400 he was later cleared of all charges during the Trial of Peter Parker story arc. However, this is not all that is bothering Peter, but Mary Jane can't tell her Aunt about the recent revelation that her husband is a clone and how this revelation will impact their marriage and their unborn child.Mary Jane announced she was pregnant in . She at least expresses her concerns for their marriage, but Anna reminds her niece that Peter loves her and that they have a wonderful life ahead of them, concluding that Mary Jane shouldn't let anything stand in the way of that. Back in the city, Spider-Man swings above the streets with the Jackal in his grips. The madman is trying to convince the wall-crawler to go along with his plan to eliminate all human life and replace it with perfect clones. However, Spider-Man needs a moment to process it all and lands on the ground. There his spider-sense goes off and he manages to shove the Jackal out of the way as the Punisher opens fire on them. The Punisher orders Spider-Man to stand aside and begins opening fire again, not caring who gets caught in his hail of bullets. As the wall-crawler gets innocent people to safety, the Punisher prepares to shoot the hero as well. Seeing this, the Jackal jumps in the way taking the bullets meant for Spider-Man. As the web-slinger rushes to the Jackal's side, the Punisher demands that Spider-Man move out of the way so he can finish his job. Spider-Man easily overpowers the Punisher and disarms him. However, before he can deliver a beating to the mass murderer, the police arrive on the scene. Not wanting to deal with the Punisher, he tosses the vigilante toward the officers and swings away with the Jackal. However, the Punisher is far from helpless and manages to evade arrest thanks to some well-placed smoke grenades. While at that same moment, Kaine returns to the factory where Miles Warren originally created his Spider-Clones.This is the same factory where Spider-Man disposed of the body of his clone in . There hs is suddenly struck by another vision of Mary Jane being stalked by a killer. This time he knows who is stalking the woman and cannot believe who it really is.Kaine has been having these visions since . The identity of Mary Jane's potential killer is eventually revealed in . While at that moment, Spider-Man has brought the Jackal back to his current lab. In order to save the life of his alleged creator, Spider-Man places the Jackal into a cloning chamber to heal his wounds. While in the sewers beneath Manhattan, the authorities continue their pursuit of the Punisher. Figuring that he may have to make a stand, the Punisher stops fleeing in order to face his pursuers. However, that's when he notices some strange wires running along the roof of the sewer. When the officers arrive at the dead end, they find the Punisher standing over the water holding the severed electrical cable. He threatens to toss the live wires into the water and electrocute the officers if they don't let him go. With no other choice, the police officers retreat, allowing the Punisher to escape. Although the Jackal has managed to escape, the Punisher figures that his day of reckoning will come soon. While back at the Jackal's lab, Peter Parker waits outside the cloning chamber lamenting over his situation. Inside, the Jackal gloats that everything is going according to plan. ... Maximum Clonage continues in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}